


A what if...

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not sure if their lovers or not, Orion is sad, TFP - Freeform, The Truth Hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: Orion overhears Megatron talking with Soundwave. What he hears makes him see a truth he wished to be ignorant to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a what if. Basically set within the time period when Optimus became Orion. 
> 
> Quite honestly, I’m not completely sure about their relationship status. So, if any of you could take a wing at that I’d be interested on what are your thoughts. Of course their friends, but I’m not sure if there’s more to it in this particular piece. Well anyways please enjoy to your heart’s content!

The Nemesis was quiet, except for the soft hum emanating from a red and blue mech. His soft blue optics and small smile so out of place within the darkly lit Decepticon ship. His friendly, innocent and naive demeanor sticking out like a sore thumb. His coloration only making it painfully obvious he did not belong among the masses of dark hues. 

His field flaring out at times when he was overcome with pride. His eagerness to inform Megatron on his accomplishments in deciphering the Iacon archives speeding him up. A few mechs glanced at him, but didn’t bother to interact with the expressive mech. The raspy deep voice of Megatron making him stop. “How is Orion fairing in decoding the archives?”

Orion’s smile widening considerably at the good news he’d be able to share. Only to falter at the recording of voices creating a sentence. “Orion doing just fine.”

“Very good.” Megatron rumbled out his voice calculating as he hummed. 

“Soundwave: Inquiry.” A small deep laugh that belonged to Megatron resounded the area. The sound chilling to Orion’s spark. That laugh wasn’t so kind. It felt cold like it was trying to freeze his entire frame. 

“Go ahead old friend.” Orion felt a small pang at those words. His smile wilting a little as his optics dimmed slightly. Megatron hasn’t called him old friend since he’s been aboard the Nemesis. Nor has he even tried to have a conversation with him. 

“Orion: Will be staying after?” Another laugh but much louder and cruel. Orion actually flinched his frame tensing. 

“I have no need for a data clerk Soundwave. Especially one with such naive dreams.” Megatron stated his voice showing annoyance. Orion’s optics widen as coolant welled up his vision becoming blurry. Was he really such a nuisance? Was he just something useful for now? Biting his lower derma Orion quickly turned and left. He had a feeling the rest of that conversation was just going to be as painful as it already was. His arms tightening around the datapads he carried.

“Am I such a fool?” Orion asked himself tone soft. Another pang of pain chipping away at his spark. 

 

The heavy pede steps were unmistakable. Those rumbling engines even more unforgettable. Megatron had finally come to check upon his progress. His friend’s ( could he even still call him that?) words still echoing in his processor making his task so much harder to do. “Orion, how far have you gotten?”

A silence greeted the grey Warlords question making him growl quietly. “Orion,” he repeated tone warning. “Answer my question.”

Sighing Orion glanced at Megatron optics still dim as he spoke with a emotionless voice. “Quite far, but it seems I am having trouble concentrating now.” Once again turning to stare at the information. 

Megatron stared at Orion taking notice of his behavior. It wasn’t like Orion to report in a bored or drone tone. Usually he was always smiling and rambling on and on about his findings. Another silence hung between the two neither sure how to break it. But soon Orion couldn’t handle voicing out his questions. “Why,” he paused feeling the heated gaze from Megatron. “Why are you using me?” 

Megatron shuttered his optics taken aback by the question. “W-what?” Orion whipped his helm towards Megatron optics bright as he snarled. “Megatron, are you taking me for a fool?!”

The question rang as Orion’s frame trembled slightly. The pain and anger hard to push back. His optics pinning the grey mech in his spot. Megatron for a moment gapped at the display before scowling. “Of course I don’t.”

Orion shook his helm a forlorn sigh escaping his intake before his dermas pursed into a thin line. “Oh, but you consider me naive?” The red and blue mech said with a small growl. 

Megatron stilled his spark thrumming at the accusing look that was pointed at him. “A data clerk that is unneeded once I’ve accomplished my task?!” Orion pressed. 

Megatron glanced away his expression telling of the truth. Orion stared the quiet all the answer he needed. “So, that’s how it is...” his voice choked as he felt like laughing hysterically. 

Red optics looked his way with worry. Oh now Megatron was willing to worry for him. Though it’s only because he’s still useful to him. A quiet bitter laugh left Orion as coolant tears fell. “So that’s all I’m worth now? An easy mech that you can manipulate at your will?”

“O-“ Megatron was cut off as Orion’s gaze was as piercing as a blade to the spark. The once bright optics that showed so much trust now clouded by betrayal and hurt. His field clamped tight to his own frame. “Do you even consider me a friend? Or am I just an expendable pawn?” More silence was his answer making him smile sadly.

“Of course....I cannot believe I’ve put so much trust in you.” The Warlord looked down a sense of shame filling him. He never knew that losing Orion’s trust would hurt so much. He always took it for granted, but now that it was gone he felt cold inside. To know that Orion wouldn’t smile so brightly at him and act so emotionless was painful to think about. 

“...Megatron you’re not the mech I once knew.” Orion said barely above a whisper as he turned away from the Warlord. “Well war will change everyone.” He muttered out only for Orion to shake his helm.

“This war did not change you, you changed yourself to fit this war. I wonder are you proud of yourself?” Sighing again Orion glanced once more at his once friend. “You are no longer the compassionate Megatronous I once knew....and I’m most likely not the saw Orion Pax. But ask yourself this, which one of us has change for the better or for the worst?”

And with that Orion stalked out leaving Megatron to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another what if, this time this is before the war. At the moment when Megatronous and Orion went to speak to the council. What if Orion has chased after the gladiator. What if they talked things out, before waging war.

Orion chased after Megatronous, optics bright as he wildly tried to grasp the gladiators arm. Servo barely brushing against grey plating before being pushed away. The grey gladiator turning towards him with a snarl. “What do you want?!” The voice was a blade through the spark.

Orion stilled, frame trembling slightly at Megatronous voice. Fear gripping his spark, his vents seeming to stall. “Well, _**Prime**_!” Megatronous said, gesturing for Orion to speak with a growl.

“Me-Megatronous I di-“ his explanation cut short as Megatronous gave an exasperated sigh. Optics narrow as he stared at Orion, who shooked at the sight of such hate. Shoulders hunched as he shifted uneasily, optics darting everywhere. “I shouldn’t have trusted a data clerk.” He said already turning around to leave. But, paused as one arm was tugged on, helm turning back to see Orion’s servo gripping his own.

“Let go.” He said, trying to keep himself calm. But, when Orion shook his helm he growled out ready to push the mech away. Only to freeze as Orion lifted his helm, optics blazing with anger as he tighten his grip. “No, I won’t!” The small mech said, his voice firm as his dermas formed a frown. “Not until you hear me out..” he added after, voice softening just the slightest.

The gladiator took a moment to think over what Orion said, sighing as he gestured him to talk. The red and blue mechs optics lighting up in joy. His processor trying to formulate a coherent sentence to explain everything. But, after a few seconds that proved pointless. Sighing, he decided to speak without thinking about his sentences. “Megatronous, I’m sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen. I-I just wanted to help.” He muttered out, helm lowering in shame. “I swear, it wasn’t for my own gain!” He added quickly.

Megatronous grunted, optics looking away before speaking. “You think an apology will fix this? It won’t, Orion. Right now, I’m not sure whether I can trust you or not.”

“But, you can! Megatronous, look at me.” Orion spoke, trying to get the gladiator to look at him. Optics dimming as Megatronous didn’t comply right away. About to step away before the gladiator stared into his own optics. His spark thrumming in content. He always loved to have Megatronous attention. “Am I truly different? Does it look like I’d do anything to betray you?” He questioned, voice quiet.

“What are you getting at?” Megatronous asked, huffing out in irritation. He always hated when others spoke in riddles. Seriously, why wasn’t Orion being direct?! Sighing, Orion placed a servo over his chest plates. “I don’t plan on being the Prime..I don’t deserve to be one.”

“Orion, regardless of what you promise me, it’s still going to be hard to believe you.” Megatronous retorted, trying to muster up a growl, a snarl, anything really!

“What, because of this?!” Orion gestured between the two, obviously referring to the ‘betrayal’. The grey mech shook his helm, sighing out tiredly. “Orion, just a moment ago, you spoke against _me_ , against the **cause**.”

“I didn’t speak against the cause! I spoke up because I believe that there is another way to getting the freedom we want!” Orion countered, spark quivering at Megatronous words.

“BUT HOW ARE WE GOING TO GAIN OUR FREEDOM, IF THOSE BASTARDS ARE SO COMFORTABLE LIVING UPON ANOTHER’S HARD LABOR!” Megatronous shouted out, clawed servos clenched into tight fists. His plating bristling, as he scowled.

Orion flinched, stepping back his spark shaking in fear. Megatronous had never yelled at him before. Yes, they bantered, but they both were playing and never got upset. His blue optics straying to the ground. “But, being demanding will? Megatronous, I do know that your way has merit, but so does mine.”

The large grey mech stood there, unable to comprehend what he just did. His optics slightly widening as Orion shook with fear. His optics dim as he looked to the ground and spoke. “...” He has nothing to say! His processor was a blank as he stared down at the small archivist.

Orion unconsciously hugged himself, bitting his lower derma. “How can we accomplish anything, if this rips us apart?” He questioned, slowly looking back at the gladiator. “How can **we** be stronger then the council, if this breaks us down?” His voice was shaking now, irritation replacing his fear at the silences. “Answer me!”

Megatronous silence angered Orion even more, the small mech huffing as he let go of the gladiator’s servo. Pushing past the large frame, optics trained forward as he seethed. Megatronous thought about letting him go, just letting the archivist leave his life. But, the thought made his spark shudder in denial, arm reaching out without his conscious decision. “Orion..”

“And now you speak!” Orion growled out, whipping around to glare at the warframe. His servos clenching and unclenching as he stomped towards the grey mech. “Orion, were you speaking the truth?” He questioned, optics averting the fuming mechs blue ones.

“Of course I was!” Orion bluntly said, crossing his arms while tapping his ped impatiently. “Why would I want to be Prime, if it means I’d lose you?”

“But, you’d be able to do some much more being Prime.” Megatronous pointed out.

Orion huffed, rolling his optics at the fact. “Yeah, and what good will that power be, if I’m manipulated into being a perfect puppet for the council? Why have power if you can’t really use it?” He countered.

“But-“

“No buts! I may be compassionate, but I am no fool, Megatronous. I could see the truth in their optics. I’d only be Prime in name only, a figurehead to fool the gullible.” Orion snapped, frame shaking as he felt like screaming. All of this was just horrible!

“...And where do I come in? From what I can tell, you can take care of yourself.”

“Because,” Orion began, pointing a blunt digit towards the grey mech. “at least you’ll make sure that I don’t blindly walk into a trap. You’re the only mech who can make me see reason. The very being that keeps me in-check, who stops me from being stupid.”

“I..I never thought of it like that.” Megatronous muttered out, his previous rage long faded as the conversation progressed. His dermas curling up, as Orion smirked. “And that’s why I connect with other mecha better then you, Mega.”

“Oh shut it, Orion. At least I can keep calm.” He retorted, chuckling at the light wack he got. “At least _**I’m**_ willing to show my emotions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing is I actually had this done for a few days now. I just hadn’t gotten to uploading it. Well unless you consider Tumblr uploading something, but other than that nowhere else. Well I’m going to go hug Orion now!


End file.
